


Not Alone

by Tetodash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetodash/pseuds/Tetodash
Summary: Gavin is working late on New Year’s Eve but things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 14





	Not Alone

It was extremely late at night; and of course Gavin, being the idiot he is had been messing around all day instead of actually doing his work. Because of this he had really no choice but to stay late at the DPD and do the work he had neglected to do during the day. Although it wasn’t just any old night; it was New Year’s Eve. It’s not like Gavin really had any plans or anything but he was still not too happy about having to stay late on a holiday. Even if it was his fault he was going to be salty about it. Gavin was all alone which made this all even worse. At least if someone else was there he would have someone else to complain with. Sometimes he would do this with Tina; his co -worker and best friend. Little did he know he wasn’t all alone. Someone actually was there quietly watching Gavin work. At first he really didn’t notice the figure standing in the doorway watching him. That was until he decided to get up to go get some coffee in the break room.  
“What the phuck?!” Gavin screamed in shock to see an android standing there watching him. It was an RK900 to be exact. “How long have you been standing there watching me, tin can?” He was very obviously angry and annoyed. “I’m sorry detective. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The android responded. Gavin could have stood there and decided to chew out the android a bit more but then realized that wouldn’t make the situation any better. If anything he would just be wasting more time. “...Whatever.” Gavin said continuing to walk to the break room to get his coffee as the android followed. “I might as well put you to work. Maybe you’ll come in useful.” He continued to say then after getting his coffee walked back to his desk.  
Hearing this seemed to make the android happy despite Gavin’s bitter tone. “Just take a seat over there and help me out with this case; will ya.” The android did what it was told and sat down.  
“You know it’s New Year’s Eve detective; why have you decided to stay late to work?” The android asked.  
“Eh well I don’t have much of a choice; got work to do ya know? Besides if I went home I’d be all alone with nothing to do anyway.” Gavin responded.  
“All alone?” The android asked sadly.  
“Yeah, I mean unless you count my cats that is.” Gavin said.  
“Cats?” The android asked once again.  
Gavin then nodded. “Yeah I have two cats at home. Sometimes they are the only thing that keeps me sane.” He responded. “Although I doubt you are actually interested in my sob story.”  
“Oh no! I don’t mind listening!” The android responded. “Please don’t hesitate to vent to me!”  
“You androids are actually programmed to give a crap about humans and their stupid problems?” Gavin scoffed.  
“Well no, not really. That’s not what I was programmed for.” The android spoke up.  
“So I’m supposed to believe you are just listening to me out of the kindness of your own heart or whatever it is that androids have in there?” Gavin asked with his feet up on the desk and phone in hand.  
“I really do care about you, Detective Reed.” The android responded with quite a bit of sincerity in his voice.  
Then suddenly as if on que Gavin walked over to the android and kissed him on the cheek.  
“What was that for?!” The android asked in shock with a blue blush coating his face.  
It was midnight at that point.  
“Happy New Year’s Nines.” Gavin smiled going back over to his desk. “You wouldn’t want to come home with me tonight would you?” He then asked.  
The android then nodded his head. “Y-yeah sure!” He responded still in utter shock but was also quite happy at that moment.


End file.
